The widespread adoption of vehicles powered by electrical batteries has been impeded by their limited mobility. An owner can use an electrically-powered vehicle (hereinafter “electric vehicle”) to drive to work, to shop, and to perform errands, but he must keep in mind his distance from his power source, which is typically his garage. The vehicle's battery is plugged into the home's power source in the evening so that it can be charged overnight. While the vehicle serves its purpose for commuting and for local trips, presently it cannot be depended upon by a driver to use when driving long distances or when taking a vacation away from home.
A need exists for roadside stations which enable the owner of an electrical vehicle to exchange his vehicle's discharged or depleted batteries with charged batteries, in a short amount of time.